The Geek and the Goth
by Kat A. Fonell
Summary: A McAbby one shot of how they fell in love


**THE GEEK AND THE GOTH**

**BY KAT A. FONELL**

After I had decided to quit my job at Norfolk and take a job at N.C.I.S, I met the girl of my dreams. Her name is Abigail Grace Sciuto, Forensic Scientist at N.C.I.S. the best in DC. I had decided to ask Abby out on a date while I was on a case in Norfolk, teamed with N.C.I.S. without even meeting her. I went back to N.C.I.S after the case to drop of my report of the case to Gibbs. I had decided to wear a suit and tie, and I had brought a bouquet of black roses, and a box of chocolates. Tony had offered to take me down to meet her, as he thinks that we will never end up together, but when I told him I got a tat on my ass, for the first time today it rendered him speechless. So I took the elevator to the lab by myself. I walked through the sliding doors to her lab, she was at the computer listening to her loud music. She was wearing a short skits, black tights, red and black platform boots, a plastic death t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a spiked dog collar. "Wow now I feel under dressed."

She spun around, "Oh hi Timmy," I grinned. I walked over to her and handed her the chocolates and roses, and she kissed my cheek, and I felt my cheeks were turning red. "So Timmy where are we off to?"

"Well Abbs I was thinking we could go to this new restaurant called A Touch of Black, its new in town and they play all sorts of music groups that you're into like Plastic Death, and I heard the food was good and unique."

"Oh yeah! I heard of that place I heard it was awesome." She kissed my cheek again causing me to flush red again. "So do you want to take your car or shall we take the hearse?"

"You have a hearse, that is so cool Abbs."

She chuckled, and grabbed my hand, "Well come on then, you can drive my car, and drive in style," I was so happy not only was I going on a date with the most beautiful woman but she also trusts me enough to drive her car. We walked out to the parking garage and she led me to the red hearse, I smiled when I saw the license plate, 4NS CHIK, "Hey Abby I love your license plate."

"Oh thank you Timmy," she got in the passenger seat and I got into the drivers seat, and I plugged the address into her GPS and we made our way to the new restaurant. When we arrived at the place I parked the car and got out and before Abby got out I went around to her door and opened it and took her hand and helped her out, he hands were so smooth and soft, "Oh thank you Timmy, you are such a gentleman."

I felt my cheeks start to burn, "Oh gosh Abbs, you are so sweet."

"And you are so cute, now come on." She grabbed my hand and we went to the door and you could hear the music playing, not as loud as Abby's lab though. When we entered 'A Touch of Black' a host, named Candy, said, "How many?"

"Two," I said.

"Follow me please." We followed Candy to a booth, and we sat down, I sat across from her and she sat across from me, Candy handed us a menu each and said, "Ok a waiter should be with you in a moment." We were smiling at each other which seemed like forever but heck I could stare at her for all eternity, she was gorgeous, "Timmy close your mouth, you'll catch flies," she giggled, I hadn't even realize my mouth was open but I smirked and closed my mouth. Soon a man stopped at our table, "Hello folks, my name is River and I will be your waiter for this evening. Is there anything I can get you for a drink?"

"Abbs? What would you like to drink?"

"Um... River do you have Caf-Pow?"

"Yes ma'am, unlike other restaurants we are one of the few that actually do. So one Caf-Pow, and for you sir?"

"I'll have Crime of Passion."

"Excellent choice sir, not I will be right back with your drinks."

When he left Abby smiled, "So Timmy where do you descend from?"

"Well I grew up in Bethesda, Maryland and the Naval base in Alameda, California by father was a naval officer. How about you Abbs?"

"I was born in New Orleans, Louisiana, but I grew up a lot in the Southern States, we moved around a lot." Then River came back with our drinks and said, "Alright are you folks ready to order?"

"I am Abby how about you?"

"I am all set Timmy you go first."

"Ok River I will have_ 'The Phoenix." _Which is like a hamburger (Made up) but it is very hot and spicy, "And you Abbs?"

"Thanks Timmy, River I will have the _Blacke Hawk Down" _(made up) which is a salad but with black lettuce.

"Excellent choice ma'am, your food will be out in a little bit."

"So Abbs where did you go to school?"

"Well Timmy, I graduated from Louisiana State University, majoring in sociology, criminology and psychology. Then I earned my master's degree from Georgia State University in criminology and forensic science, so Timmy where did you graduate from?"

"Well Abbs, I received a degree in Biomedical Engineering from John Hopkins University and I earned my masters degree in Computer Forensics from MIT." Our food had arrived ten minutes later, and over the next hour and a half we were talking and getting to know each other. The food was really good, after we finished I paid the bill, and we walked out to her car. I got in the passenger side and she got in the drivers seat. She started the engine and she started to drive. But after five minutes I realized that the way she was driving was not the way to NCIS. "Hey Abbs, where are we going?"

"Well I really like you Timmy, and I thought I'd bring you to my house to show you around, ok?"

GOD! I love this woman "Gosh... Abby I'd love to, but what about my car?"

"Don't worry we'll get it in the morning."

WOW! Apparently I'm spending the night too, "Ok but wait wont Tony say something if he notices my car is still there?"

"Oh you leave him to me." Oh wow she is so cool. On the way to her house she started to rub up and down my leg and oh it felt good. I felt myself grow hard, "Oh Abby I might not last if you keep doing that."

"Doing what Timmy?" She questioned playfully as she rubbed faster and getting extremely close to my growing erection.

"That, now hurry up."

She stopped the hearse, "Come on Abbs I'm not kidding I'm not going to last."

"I'm not either Timmy we're here."

"Oh..." We both exited the car and she grabbed my hand and literally pulled me inside. Once she had me inside and the door shut she pressed me against the door kissing me hard rubbing at my still growing erection. Some how we made it into her bedroom, which did have a coffin but also a bed. She pushed me on to the bed and removed my tie and put it on. She climbed on top of me and started to unbutton my shirt and I brought my fumbling fingers up to the bottom of her shirt and put my hands under it my fingers tracing her soft skin up to her bra caressing her breasts. As she pulled off her shirt she threw it on the ground and I held her and sat up and she got my shirt off. I laid back down and she settled on my stomach again and she leaned down and kissed me while unbuckling my belt and sliding it through the loops of my pants. She started kissing down my neck and unbuttoning and unzipping my pants and sliding them down my hips and legs then I kicked them off. When she broke the kiss I gazed into her beautiful eyes and she gazed into mine and we smiled, and I rolled over so I was on top of her. I pulled her skirt down and slid them off, and we were lying there with me in red boxers and her in black laced bra and panties. I ran my hands up and down her back while she placed small kissed on my chest, and my hand came to rest on the hook of her bra and I unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground. I caressed her naked breasts and she moaned and when I stopped she placed one single kiss on my lips and she whispered the two words any guy would only wish to hear 'my turn.' She was still on top of me and she ran her fingernails up and down my body and I groaned as they came to rest on my now bulging erection. She smirked up at me and her hands went up and rested on the waist of my boxers, she winked and I groaned as she pulled them down up and over my length. My boxers hit the floor as she placed one small, kiss to the head of my cock, my groan was cut off as she stopped and crawled up my stomach stopping at my mouth and engulfing me in a long kiss, her tongue slipping into my mouth and doing a dance with mine. MMMMMM she moaned into my mouth as she ran her hands down my body towards my cock. She took me in her hand and guided me inside her. I groaned as she pushed me inside her tight wetness. She started moving back and forth and I moved with her and she came in for another kiss,a deep, long kiss. After we were finished we were under the covers cuddled close together, her head on my stomach, and I was running my fingers through her long cobalt hair.

"Oh Timmy, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Oh Abbs I never used to believe in it that is until I met you."

"Aww Timmy do you really mean that?"

"Gosh Abbs of course I do when I first saw you I thought you were the most gorgeous woman on this planet."

"Oh Timmy," she kissed my stomach, "I think I am in love with you."

"Aww baby I think I am in love with you too." We smiled and soon we drifted off to sleep in each others arms, the beginning of an everlasting love.


End file.
